De celos y otras cursilerias
by sakurakiyoshi
Summary: En lo que prometía ser una casería rutinaria los winchester de la nada se ven envueltos en medio de una pelea de brujas,lo único que no previeron era que un hechizo los cambiará de cuerpo, pero ¿porque sammy se veía como el?. Wincest.
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es Wincest, si no te gusta esta pareja sorry

Algunos amamos a esos dos juntos. Los personajes no me pertenecen,etc

A leer!

_"Porque los sentimientos es lo único que nos hace humanos"_

Se podía decir que era otra casería "normal" para los winchester pero, ¿que es lo realmente normal para esos dos?

Cas les había pasado información acerca de las desapariciones en un pequeño pueblo de Cansas, ocurridas apenas hace una semana atrás. Lo peculiar de estas desapariciones era que los individuos eran jóvenes de entre diesiocho y veinte años, pero eso no llamo la atención de los cazadores, si no que en la escena del crimen dejaban siempre una rosa blanca y el cuerpo intacto del desaparecido.

Pero esas personas quedaban automáticamente en un sueño del cual aun no desperataban.  
>Tenían sus sospechas, ¿un genio talvez?, pero y ¿porque regresaban los cuerpos?, lo único que si tenían claro era que matarían a ese hijo de perra.<p>

-Dean llevamos viajando muchas horas,¿podríamos parar?-sam prácticamente se estaba durmiendo en el asiento del impala

-sammy deja de quejarte, no has hecho nada productivo.

-porque tu-lo señalo-¡no me dejas conducir!

-no me refería a conducir-le susurro de manera sensual y le guiño un ojo mientras salia del impala riéndose a carcajadas por la cara roja y abochornada del menor.

Hacia un mes atrás que Dean le insinuaba cosas en doble sentido y se comportaba extraño pero sam no sabia porque ,aunque eso no evito que comenzara a seguirle el juego,pero para que decir que no amaba (en secreto)la cara pecosa sonrojada.  
>A veces los visitaba Crowly (aun se preguntaban porque) y muy rara vez castiel (con su gracia restituida era un ángel hecho y derecho otra vez) pero volvieron a ser Dean y Sam, Sam y Dean como debe de ser.<br>Llegaron a la recepción del motel y una joven los atendió.

-Un cuarto  
>-claro, em ¿cama king size ?-preguntó la joven desilusionada y viendo demasiado a Dean mientras sostenía con una mano las llaves del cuarto king size y en la otra el de dos individuales de manera coqueta.<p>

-N...-  
>-¡claro!-sam no dejo terminar al rubio-¿O no cariño?-el mayor estaba muy sonrojado no cabia de la verguenza<p>

-s-a-a-m- balbuceo nervioso al ver a la joven esperando su respuesta

-¿Que ocurre querido?- sam si que actuaba bien

-toma-remos la-s indivi-duales-dijo el rubio con la cabeza gacha y casi corriendo al cuarto mientras dejaba a una triste recepcionista viendo por donde el se fue.

-Lo diré solo una vez, ÉL es MIO, ¿entendiste?-remarco las palabras el y mio con posesión.

-El no dijo que si- la mujer no cedió tan fácilmente

-Pues lo siento- lo dijo con falsa pena-pero aquí el lo tiene hoy y SIEMPRE soy yo!-lo dijo con triunfo al ver como la mujer bajaba la mirada derrotada.

Sam camino a paso lento al cuarto y cuando llegó toco la puerta.

-D, soy sam- y dean abrió la puerta no sin antes.

-perra

-imbecil

Ambos sonrieron.

¿Que tal?¿ les gusto?

dejen sus reviews no sean timidos

Actualizare lo mas pronto posible.

sakurakiyoshi fuera!


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o

Al día siguiente los Winchester comenzaron a investigar, Sam fue donde la familia de la víctima y Dean fue a ver el lugar donde el cuerpo fue encontrado.

-Disculpe, ¿Usted es la madre de la víctima?-la mujer asintió tristemente conteniendo las lágrimas-Soy el oficial Richard del FBI

-Pero ya le dije todo a los oficiales- suspiro cansada

-No pudieron informarnos bien

-pase-la mujer se movió a un lado para dejarlo pasar a la casa.

-¿Gusta algo de tomar?- Sam negó con la cabeza

-Así que dígame, ¿su hijo estaba actuando extraño?-la mujer pensó un poco su respuesta.

-Pues ahora que lo menciona, vera él nunca fue muy sociable, era tímido, y no tenía muchos amigos, pero una semana antes de su muerte, el…comenzó a pedir permiso para salir todos los días-Sam anoto varias cosas en su pequeño cuaderno- Con unos nuevos amigos que conoció por internet.

-¿Sabe el nombre de esos amigos?-la mujer dudo un poco pero hizo señas de que esperara y camino hasta la recamara de su hijo, regreso a los pocos minutos con un teléfono, que le paso a Sam.

-Supongo que mi hijo tenía sus números-Sam asintió

-Si sabe algo más, por favor avísenos-la señora asintió mientras Sam se dirigía hacia la salida.

Sam se subió al impala con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando por qué él se quedó con el auto.

_Flash back_

_-Perra_

_-Imbécil_

_Ambos sonrieron._

_Pero a los minutos Dean le mando una mirada fulminante._

_-Sam, ¡yo soy el que hace este tipo de bromas!-le reclamo el pecoso, sentándose en su cama._

_Pero Sam no estaba precisamente contento con eso de bromas, joder si el si lo quería más allá de lo fraternal._

_-Y, ¿Por qué tú?-lo dijo con resentimiento en su voz, que no fue detectado por el rubio._

_-Porque tú eres Samanta, y es obvio que yo-se señaló-sería el hombre de la relación-respondió sonriente, el castaño solo atino verlo feo._

_-Dean tus eres más chaparro que yo-le respondió mordaz el castaño._

_-¿Y?, tu cabello te delata, sammy_

_-Jodete_

_-¿Ya te enojaste s-a-m-a-n-t-a?-deletreo samanta con voz cantarina, mientras lo abrazaba._

_-No-Trato de separarse de Dean_

_-Andas…_

_-Si te atreves a decir que ando en mis días iré al impala, sacaré una lata de pintura y la vaciare en los asientos-amenazo el más alto, el rubio lo vio con horror, pero cerró la boca._

_-Okey, ya me calmo-se alejó alzando las mano en señal de paz._

_El cuarto se quedó en silencio, que solo era roto por los rápidos dedos de Sam tecleando en su portátil, mientras Dean trataba de prender la televisión._

_-Sam, conéctala-le dijo el rubio, mientras rodaba en la cama, el castaño no volteo-Sammy- aún ninguna respuesta-¡Sammy!-le grito y el castaño volteo a verlo enojado pero le hizo la muda pregunta de qué rayos quería-Enchufa la tele- recibió una negación con la cabeza, pero Sam se levantó y conecto el aparato._

_-Dean déjame revisar los números del teléfono _

_-Aja-respondió Dean mientras veía como la televisión encendía, pero no había notado que el control estaba en la mesa cerca de Sam._

_-¡Sam el control!-el castaño siguió buscando información pero le aventó el aparato._

_-Gra…-Dean se calló al ver el aparato que Sam por equivocación le lanzo, SU teléfono, no dijo nada, al ver que el más joven ni siquiera había notado su error, el rubio comenzó a revisar el teléfono, por curiosidad._

_POV Dean_

_Mi estómago me dolía, no pudimos comer nada, así que vi que al lado de mi cama estaba un teléfono llame a la recepción, pregunte si tenían comida, me dijeron que solo postres y café, ordene servicio a la habitación y colgué._

_Comencé a ver varias imágenes de sammy, sonreí, tenía varias de nosotros, y algunas de él, era muy tierno cuando se lo proponía eh incluso cuando no, algunas fotos las había tomado mientras yo no me daba cuenta, sonreí._

_Fin POV Dean_

_El rubio entro al whatsapp, y se sorprendió de lo sociable que era su hermanito tenia demasiados mensajes, y tan tímido que se veía, le hablaría algún día de las ventajas del sexo por teléfono, estaba en varios grupos, entro al primero, que irónicamente se llamaba Supernatural, levanto una ceja._

_Y comenzó a leer, era un grupo de nerds que se la Vivian hablando de su vida, ósea la serie, y se rio de algunas tonterías que habían mandado._

_Como una foto de crowley con una frase que decía "Soy la reina del infierno más poderosa" y hasta tenia corona, no aguanto las carcajadas._

_POV Sam_

_Después de pasarle el control remoto a Dean, no escuché ninguna queja proveniente de él, así que vi de reojo la televisión que estaba en un canal de cocina, ¿De cuándo acá Dean veía eso?, levante una ceja y voltee a verlo, estaba entretenido con mi teléfono mientras se reía, ah bueno._

_Esperen ¿MI teléfono?, rápido me acerque y se lo quite, el soltó una exclamación._

_-¡Oye!- suspire con alivio, al ver que no entro al resto de los grupos entro solo al de supernatural ese era inofensivo._

_Se lo quite justo a tiempo el siguiente grupo era de Wincest._

_Fin POV Sam_

_El rubio aprovecho la distracción de Sam y le arrebato el teléfono._

_-Dean, dámelo!-pero el rubio no se lo dio y se fue de nuevo a su cama, Sam fue en busca de su teléfono y trato de quitárselo. Estaba Sam sobre Dean tratando de quitarle el teléfono mientas el mayor forcejeaba para no ceder en teléfono, ambos agitados._

_-Chicos, encont…-El ángel apareció como siempre de la nada, y dejo de hablar, al ver la comprometedora escena, mientras los Winchester se quedaban de piedra al escuchar al ojiazul. _

_- Sí van a tener sexo, me voy.-soltó simplemente cas_

_-¡Yo soy el activo! –fue lo que atino a decir el rubio mientras se quitaba de encima de un sonrojado Sam._

_-N-o cas, em,¿Q-ué encontraste?- contesto un nervioso Sam_

_-Ah sí, fui a ver el cuarto de la unas de las víctimas, y encontré esto-dijo mientras les mostraba hojas con símbolos de brujería._

_-¿Brujería?-Castiel asintió_

_-Entonces, eso nos reduce la investigación a solo brujas, _

_- bien hecho, cas- lo dijo al aire ya que el ángel como siempre desapareció._

_-Dean mi teléfono- reclamo Sam, pero al tratar de quitárselo esté salió volando y termino debajo de la cama._

_Sam fue por él, metiéndose debajo de la cama curiosamente entre las piernas de Dean._

_En eso el joven que llevaba la comida de Dean, toco la puerta pero no lo escucharon, así que entro con la llave maestra, cuando entro vio la espalda de Dean._

_-Sammy apúrate, la comida va a llegar_

_-Espera, ¡lo metiste muy adentro!- dijo Sam, pero su voz se escuchaba muy despacio al estar bajo la cama, en eso logro alcanzar el teléfono y salió de la cama._

_-¡Ya lo tengo!- y Sam salida de la cama (y de entre las piernas de Dean). Y se encontró con la sorpresa del botones que había traído la comida._

_El joven estaba sonrojado. Sam analizo la situación, el saliendo de la cama o como el joven abra visto las piernas de Dean, y lo que dijeron._

_Sam se sonrojo .Dean volteo a verlo y comprendió el porqué de su estado y un diminuto sonrojo inundo sus pecas._

_-Si-ento Int-errum-pir_

_-¡N-o es lo que pa-re-ce!-el joven dejo la comida en la mesita y se fue corriendo._

_-Dean, esto es tu culpa!_

_-Sam el hecho de que hasta los Ángeles sean unos mal pensados no es mi culpa-se encogió de hombros_

_-Eres imposible-suspiro resignado pero Dean no vio la pequeña sonrisa- está bien, mañana iremos a cazar brujas, por cierto, ¿Cómo supiste que hay activos y pasivos?-pregunto con curiosidad._

_-Yo, em-balbuceo nervioso_

_-¿Leíste un Fanfic? _

_-em..ta-l v-ez-_

_Sam se rio de la cara sonrojada, y Dean bueno el vio sus zapatos por un largo rato._

_-Es más lejos la casa de la víctima, llevare el impala-dijo Sam al aun sonrojado Dean_

_-aja_

_-Gracias, cariño-le guiño un ojo_

_-Espera, ¿Qué?_

_-Dean la comida_

_-Cierto_

_Comenzaron a comer lo que Dean ordeno._

_Ya mañana seria otro día, y si tenían suerte encontrarían a esas brujas._

_Fin Flash Back_

Bien era tiempo de matar brujas.

Y, quien sabe, tal vez no sería tan complicado.


End file.
